


Hit the Floor

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Mostly porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, kind of, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter on the dance floor leads to a good time for both parties involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you new friend for telling me the story that inspired this

Phil scanned the dance floor from his seat at the bar. His location provided the perfect vantage point for spotting cute guys, and he had his eye on a particular one. He downed his drink and stood up to make his way over, but he was barely off his stool before his gaze was caught by a pair of beautiful brown eyes. They captivated him from across the room, and the other boy was quickly forgotten. The brown-eyed stranger batted his long lashes, and beckoned Phil over with a crook of his long finger. Phil held the other man’s stare until he was right in front of him.

“Dance with me, handsome.”

Phil was not one to refuse a request, especially not one from someone so hot. Dan turned around and ground his ass into Phil, and Phil grinned. He leaned forward so his mouth was next to the boy's ear.

“What’s your name?”

“What?”

“What’s your name?” he asked, louder.

“Dan, and that’s all you need to know about me,” he winked.

“I’m Phil.”

“Nice to meet you, Phil. Now dance with me.”

Phil didn’t waste another second on small talk before he grabbed Dan’s waist and turned him around, pulling him close. Dan lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Phil’s neck, and pulled his head down until it rested on Dan’s shoulder. He swayed to the beat, grinding his ass into Phil’s crotch every so often, only enough to tease. Phil felt himself growing hard, and he really hoped this was going somewhere. He wanted so badly to fuck this beautiful boy, to ravage him until he screamed Phil’s name. He was momentarily lost in his fantasy, but snapped back quickly when Dan released his hold on Phil. He turned back to look at Phil, a sexy smirk playing on his lips. Phil leaned forward, expecting him to say something, but instead he felt a small foil wrapped packet being pressed into his hand. Still maintaining eye contact, Dan slid his hands down his sides until they rested on his hips, fingers tucked into his waistband. When Phil wasn't looking, he had unzipped his skin tight jeans, and was now in the process of pushing them down, along with his boxers, only enough to reveal what was, in Phil's opinion, a very very nice ass. He practically drooled at the sight. Phil hurried to unzip his own jeans, and pulled them down slightly. He ran his hand reverently down the stranger's back and near his crack. Dan shook his head.

"Trust me, babe," he shouted over the loud music, "I don't need it."

Phil shrugged. He tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth and pulled his erection out of his boxers. He slipped the condom on and instantly registered the slick sensation on his hand as lube. This guy really did come prepared. Phil grabbed Dan's hip with one hand and used the other to guide his cock to Dan's ready and waiting entrance. He slowly inserted the tip, wanting to give the other man time to adjust. Dan responded by pushing back into Phil until his cock was buried deep in Dan's ass. Dan let out a moan, barely audible over the bass-heavy music. Phil started to thrust, slowly at first, and then faster as Dan let out a grunt of impatience. He continued to thrust, still squeezing Dan’s hip. His other hand snaked around to palm Dan’s crotch, and Dan quickly slapped it away.

“These are new jeans,” he called back to Phil, “and I am absolutely not going to ruin them like this. They make my ass look amazing.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Phil called back. His hand found its way to Dan’s other hip and he gripped tight enough to leave bruises. Phil was jostled from behind by someone, and accidentally slammed even deeper into Dan. Dan let out a series of high-pitched, breathy moans, and Phil groaned at the sound. This man and his sinful noises were almost enough to send him over the edge right then. He pulled out slightly, and wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of his dick and squeezed, silently willing himself to last longer. He felt the heat in his lower abdomen start to dissipate a little bit, and he resumed his quick, steady thrusts. They fell into rhythm with the crowd, and Phil relaxed and let the steady movement of the crowd push him in and out of Dan. It took one more loud moan from Dan for his thrusts to become erratic. He couldn't hold back anymore and he came inside Dan with a grunt. He pulled out slowly and pulled the condom off, tying it and tossing it on the floor. He knew it was disgusting, but it was hardly the worst thing on the club floor tonight. Phil tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped up his jeans. He moved to ask Dan if he wanted him to return the favor somewhere else, but he was already pushing his way through the crowd in search of his next prey. Phil sighed. He knew this boy was too good to keep. He searched the crowd again for the boy from before, and located him back by the bar. He made his way over, and struck up a conversation that led to a quick fuck in the bathroom, leaving both parties more than satisfied. Phil wasn't interested in the boy beyond their quick encounter, so he left him to collect himself in the stall. The rest of the night went by in a blur, and it was nearly morning by the time Phil returned home. He shed his pants and shirt, and turned back his covers to crawl into bed when something sticking out the pocket of his jeans caught his eye. He picked them up and retrieved what turned out to be a piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on it. He flipped it over hoping to find out who it was from.

_**call me, handsome** _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are the best!


End file.
